


Shiny Things

by discordiansamba



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordiansamba/pseuds/discordiansamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could safely add "ghost dog trainer" to her resume now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Things

Things were different now that her parents knew her little brother's secret. It had made both her life, and Danny's life a lot easier. He had told his parents about Danielle, and they were both busy getting papers drawn up to have her formally become a member of the Fenton family. Her parents were clearly excited about that, her father was almost filled with glee about the idea of a new 'baby princess' to spoil rotten- and she figured he would, judging by the fact that they'd gone shopping for a few changes of clothes the other day, and had come back with the Fenton RV practically brimming with just about every outfit imaginable.

There was no more lying, no more secret keeping, and family life had become easier and less tense. Danny Phantom now had some extra help when it came to ghost fighting, and he could concentrate on school more, bringing his grades back up again.

These were all changes that Jazz had expected after her brother had come clean.

One she didn't expect was the dog.

Or _ghost_ dog, rather.

Jazz wasn't entirely sure how Danny had convinced his parents to let him keep a ghost dog, but here they were. Or rather, here she was, watching the dog, currently in it's small, compact size, rolling around on it's back, little legs kicking up in the air. It was actually kind of cute, once you got past the fact that it was green, and it glowed.

She knew her little brother had always wanted a dog, but her parents had never let him get one, thinking that he wouldn't be responsible enough to take care of one. Well, after saving Amity Park several times, Jazz guessed that he had finally managed to convince them that he could be. That, and the fact that they wouldn't have to ever worry about feeding this one probably helped.

"Cujo." Jazz called out to the dog, clapping her hands. The dog let out a yap, coming to attention and getting it it's feet, it's tail wagging so hard the rest of it's butt wagged with it. The red head quirked a grin, reaching down to scratch it underneath the chin, and it relaxed, thumping one of it's legs in response.

As much as it was Danny's dog, her little brother had no real luck in training the dog. Jack and Maddie had tried, but they didn't have much luck either. Jazz, somehow, did.

Therefore, somehow, she was the one in charge of training Cujo. It had been a rough first week, he would keep transforming into his large size at the drop of a hat. Finally, Jazz had managed to work that issue out of him, and now the ghost dog only transformed when he thought there was a dangerous threat. At least he would make a great guard dog, which Jazz guessed he was supposed to become, before he died.

"Not exactly what I thought I would spend my summer vacation doing." Jazz mused aloud, ceasing to scratch Cujo. The ghost dog let out a low whine, looking up at her with a pleading expression, all but begging her to continue. "But I guess I can put dog trainer on my resume now." She remarked.

"Ghost dog trainer at least. Somehow I get the feeling that there's not a whole lot of jobs in that field." She said, sitting back in her chair. Today, everyone was out of the house for one reason or another, leaving Jazz alone with Cujo, who could be rather attention starved at times. Looking at the dog's pleading expression, Jazz frowned, before being struck by an idea. Getting up from her chair, she motioned for Cujo to follow her. He bounded down the stairs behind her as they headed down towards the basement lab. Once there, Jazz began her search for what she was sure her mother had at least one of down here.

"Ah-ha!" Jazz grinned, emerging from her search triumphant. "I knew we had one!" She said, holding up the laser pointer. "Cujo!" She called out, getting the ghost dog's attention. It tilted it's head at the thing in her hands, and leaped backwards when she turned it on, a red dot all of a sudden appearing at his feet. Puzzled, the dog put it's paw on the dot, but of course, the dot being insubstantial, he failed to catch it.

"I think I might have found a good game for you." Jazz said, moving the laser pointer, the red dot moving with it. Cujo pounced on it, wagging it's tail as it was sure it had it this time- but then Jazz moved it again.

When Danny came back from that evening's patrol, he found Jazz playing in the lab with Cujo, the ghost dog chasing the red dot up the ceiling. She paused when her brother saw her, flushing a light shade of red- until Danny joined her, that is.

Ghost dogs, Jazz decided, weren't very different from regular dogs after all.


End file.
